Many lighting systems—for instance, those deployed in automotive applications—use light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs are advantageous at least because they are energy efficient and durable compared to non-LED lighting solutions. LEDs in lighting systems may be configured in various ways—for example, they may be coupled in series, in parallel, or in some combination thereof. The precise manner in which LEDs are configured may have significant effects on the efficiency and quality of light output.